Ultra Jump
(Typically the 19th) |category = |country = |language = |price = 540 yen |publisher = Shueisha |editor = Ultra Jump's Editorial Department |date = October 19, 1999 (May 1999 - Ongoing) |circulation = 36,000 (2018)SHUEISHA MEDIA GUIDE 2019Shueisha Reveals New Circulation Numbers, Demographics for its Manga Magazines |medium = |website = Ultra Jump Official Website }} is a Japanese monthly [[wikipedia:seinen manga|''seinen manga]] magazine published by Shueisha under the "Jump" line of magazines. Originally, the magazine was a special issue of Weekly Young Jump which first issued in 1995. On October 19 of 1999, the special issue became the new monthly publication Ultra Jump. The manga titles serialized in the magazine are also published in tankōbon volumes under the Young Jump Comics Ultra label. Having transferred to the magazine from Weekly Shōnen Jump in 2004, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has become one of Ultra Jump's most featured titles. History Ultra Jump started as a special issue of the Seinen anthology Weekly Young Jump called "Young Jump: Ultra Special Issue: Ultra Jump", which first issued in 1995. The magazine was split to a monthly publication in 1999, simply called "Ultra Jump". On March 19, 2008, Ultra Jump released an online spin-off of the Ultra Jump magazine: . Ultra Jump Egg is an online manga website that mainly serializes manga not in the original Ultra Jump magazine. Ultra Jump Covers 2005-2008= Ultra Jump April 2005.jpg|April 2005, SBR Chapter 24 Ultra Jump May 2005.jpg|May 2005, SBR Chapter 25 Ultra Jump June 2005.jpg|June 2005, SBR Chapter 26 Ultra Jump July 2005.jpg|July 2005, SBR Chapter 27 Ultra Jump August 2005.jpg|August 2005, SBR Chapter 28 Ultra Jump September 2005.jpg|September 2005, SBR Chapter 29 Ultra Jump January 2006.jpg|January 2006, SBR Chapter 33 Ultra Jump February 2006.jpg|February 2006, SBR Chapter 34 Ultra Jump March 2006.jpg|March 2006, SBR Chapter 35 Ultra Jump April 2006.jpg|April 2006, SBR Chapter 36 Ultra Jump May 2006.jpg|May 2006, SBR Chapter 37 Ultra Jump August 2006.jpg|August 2006, SBR Chapter 40 Ultra Jump December 2006.jpg|December 2006, SBR Chapter 44 Ultra Jump February 2007.jpg|February 2007, SBR Chapter 46 Ultra Jump March 2007.jpg|March 2007, SBR Chapter 47 Ultra Jump August 2007.jpg|August 2007, SBR Chapter 52 Ultra Jump January 2008.jpg|January 2008, SBR Chapter 57 Ultra Jump April 2008.jpg|April 2008, SBR Chapter 59 Ultra Jump May 2008.jpg|May 2008, SBR Chapter 60 Ultra Jump August 2008.jpg|August 2008, SBR Chapter 64 Ultra Jump November 2008.jpg|November 2008, SBR Chapter 67 Ultra Jump December 2008.jpg|December 2008, SBR Chapter 68 |-| 2009-2012= Ultra Jump April 2009.jpg|April 2009, SBR Chapter 71 Ultra Jump May 2009.jpg|May 2009, SBR Chapter 72 Ultra Jump October 2009.jpg|October 2009, SBR Chapter 76 Ultra Jump January 2010.jpg|January 2010, SBR Chapter 79 Ultra Jump April 2010.jpg|April 2010, SBR Chapter 82 Ultra Jump May 2010.jpg|May 2010, SBR Chapter 83 / Rohan at the Louvre Ultra Jump June 2010.jpg|June 2010, SBR Chapter 84 Ultra Jump October 2010.jpg|October 2010, SBR Chapter 88 Ultra Jump April 2011.jpg|April 2011, SBR Chapter 94 Ultra Jump May 2011.jpg|May 2011, SBR Chapter 95 Ultra Jump June 2011.jpg|June 2011, JJL Chapter 1 Ultra Jump July 2011.jpg|July 2011, JJL Chapter 2 Ultra Jump August 2011.jpg|August 2011, JJL Chapter 3 Ultra Jump October 2011.jpg|October 2011, JJL Chapter 4 Ultra Jump December 2011.jpg|December 2011, JJL Chapter 6 Ultra Jump January 2012.jpg|January 2012, JJL Chapter 7 Ultra Jump February 2012.jpg|February 2012, JJL Chapter 8 Ultra Jump May 2012.jpg|May 2012, JJL Chapter 11 Ultra Jump August 2012.jpg|August 2012, JJL Chapter 13 Ultra Jump October 2012.jpg|October 2012, JJL Chapter 14 Ultra Jump November 2012.jpg|November 2012, JJL Chapter 15 |-| 2013-2016= Ultra Jump March 2013.jpg|March 2013 Ultra Jump June 2013.jpg|June 2013, JJL Chapter 21 Ultra Jump July 2013.jpg|July 2013, JJL Chapter 22 Ultra Jump September 2013.jpg|September 2013 Ultra Jump December 2013.jpg|December 2013, JJL Chapter 26 Ultra Jump April 2014.jpg|April 2014, JJL Chapter 30 Ultra Jump May 2014.jpg|May 2014, JJL Chapter 31 Ultra Jump June 2014.jpg|June 2014, JJL Chapter 32 Ultra Jump July 2014.jpg|July 2014, JJL Chapter 33 Ultra Jump October 2014.jpg|October 2014 Ultra Jump January 2015.jpg|January 2015, JJL Chapter 38 Ultra_Jump_January_2015_back.jpg|January 2015, JJL Chapter 38 Ultra Jump February 2015.jpg|February 2015, JJL Chapter 39 Ultra Jump March 2015.jpg|March 2015, JJL Chapter 40 Ultra Jump April 2015.jpg|April 2015, JJL Chapter 41 Ultra Jump July 2015.jpg|July 2015, JJL Chapter 44 Ultra Jump August 2015.jpg|August 2015, JJL Chapter 45 Ultra Jump January 2016.jpg|January 2016, JJL Chapter 49 Ultra Jump April 2016.jpg|April 2016, JJL Chapter 52 Ultra Jump May 2016.jpg|May 2016, JJL Chapter 53 Ultra Jump June 2016.jpg|June 2016, JJL Chapter 54 Ultra Jump August 2016.png|August 2016, JJL Chapter 56 |-| 2017-Present= Ultra Jump January 2017.png|January 2017, JJL Chapter 60 Ultra Jump February 2017.png|February 2017, JJL Chapter 61 Ultra Jump May 2017.jpg|May 2017, JJL Chapter 64 Ultra Jump August 2017.jpg|August 2017, JJL Chapter 67 Ultra Jump September 2017.png|September 2017, JJL Chapter 68 Ultra Jump January 2018.jpg|January 2018, JJL Chapter 72 Ultra Jump August 2018.jpg|August 2018, JJL Chapter 77 Ultra Jump November 2018.jpg|November 2018, JJL Chapter 80 Ultra Jump April 2019.jpg|April 2019, JJL Chapter 84 UltraJump2019-8.png|August 2019, JJL Chapter 88 |-| Other= Ultra_Jump_August_2003.jpg|August 2003, The Lives of Eccentrics Ultra_Jump_September_2003.jpeg|September 2003, The Lives of Eccentrics Ultra_Jump_Januar_2003_.jpeg|January 2003, Gorgeous Irene / Jolyne Cujoh Poster Ultra_Jump_April_2004.jpg|April 2004, Gorgeous Irene Poster Ultra_Jump_March_2019.png|March 2019, Squadra Esecuzioni T-Shirt References * Ultra Jump Official Website Site Navigation Category:Manga